The little letter
by Scribbles13
Summary: Sakura decides to write sauske a little letter and he decides to write back. sasXsak Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**The little letter**_

_Dear my one true love,_

_You don't know the pain and suffering I went through...from the past...until this point. I stop here. Wondering about "bushy brow" Lee? He got married to this girl who moved to konoha. I guess I wasn't "his" little, fragile Cherry Blossom. In a way...Lee was like me and I was like you, always saying "no" to his little dates. And for him always saying; "I'll love you always."_

_Kind of reminds me of you and me._

_When I'd ask you, "Would you like to hang out with me this saturday? It's gonna be at the movies. My treat!" You'ld always respond; "No" or "I'm busy." You had my respect, my LOVE and you just could'nt care...hn, to tell you the truth, you DID'NT care. That shows that your dreams are bigger than the whole reality. I WANT to stop loving you...but I can't._

_I'm not happy that you are back...But good job on the probation. _

_Hope you suceeded in your ONLY dream, and crush mine,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω--Ω---Ω---Ω----Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω---Ω

Sakura sealed the little letter and walked to (dun dun dun) Sauske Uchiha's house. _ Gosh...what am I thinking?_

_**Yes...what are you thinking? I know! CHEESE!**_

_**Oookay...wrong answer. (sighs) You're thinking about giving the letter to Sauske. You probably should do it.**_

_Why? I mean he could show it to naruto and all his friends._

_**Hey...If he really cared about you, he'll not show his friends.**_

_Okay...I know he doesn't care about me._

_**Good point. **_

_I'll do it anyway..._

...In front of sauske's house...

Sakura puts the letter out on the door-step.**_ CHA! GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE! _**Sakura giggles at the thought and leaves with the feeling hopeful. She doesn't know why, but she feels that something GOOD might come out of the little letter.

She skipps off into the sunset and stops. Suddenly, her joyful spirit gets overtaken by heart-aches and bad thoughts. _Why won't he ever love me back?_

Sauske steps out his front door and notices a little letter on his stoop. It was the cutest letter anyone has ever saw. It was pink and had little cherry blossoms glued on the front. In pink ink, written in calligraphy, was "Sauske Uchiha" _This is SO sakura. Why does she constantly use cherry blossoms and pink stationery if she wants it to be a secret? I swear, she's stupider than Naruto. And naruto IS pretty dumb...Hn. Mabye I should call her Dobe. _He chuckles._Dobe. By the way, Where is the Dobe?_

He spoke too soon. Coming his way was a Orange blob, and behind himwas neji. "SSAAUUSSKKEE! HELP ME!"_ What did he do now? I don't have time for this._

Sauske slammed the door behind him.

"OW! NEJI! DON'T USE SHURIKEN!"

Sauske read the letter, and he felt like he needed to respond...

_Dear my little Cherry Blossom,_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_CONTINUE?_

I know I'm not the most fantastic writer; but I would appreciate that you would send Reviews, but no flames, please! I appreciate CONSTUCTIVE critisim. Thanks!

Peace,

Scribbles13


	2. Chapter 2

Heys, it's Scribbles13. Thank you for reading my story. The other story doesn't get many hits; nor reviews. So thanks, guys! You really made my day!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Dear my little Cherry Blossom,_

_I'm sorry that I caused so much pain.I'm sorry for leaving you behind when I left. I had my ambition; and sucessfully,Itachi is not a threat anymore. I did'nt wanna drag you into this, the pain, the suffering...Hn. Think like this: If you DID go with me, you just become another dead body; and that would piss me off even more to avenge my family and friends. Or, if Itachi KILLED me right in front of your emerald eyes, you would more likely cry;and...you'ld probably die. Besides the point;I came back. _

_I did'nt come back for just anyone, Sakura. Especially that Dobe. I came back for...Hn. Let's just say everytime I walked past a Cherry Blossom tree, I could'nt wait to get back to konoha._

_I find it funny that you compare our relationship with that bushy-brow man. It's a weird comparison, but true enough._

_Just one question: Are you free on saturday? If you are, Please join me at The Bluegrass grill. At 8:00. It would be nice if you showed up._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_P.S When you want it secret...try to use a different stationery._

_What am I thinking? Okay...what's the concequences? Let's see..._

_1.She might be mad at me; and not show up_

_2.She might be really happy and show up_

_3.FANGIRLS._

Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Then, he thought about Sakura. _Well, as much as I hate fangirls...Sakura is an acception._

At Sakura Haruno's house...

Sakura's house isn't that hard to miss... It's a pink house with a Cherry Blossom sapling in the front yard. To sasuke's suprise, the flowers were not pink; but they were red. Nice red roses. And white ones, too. The 2 colors alternated Red then White. And to his questioning mind; When it came to the sides of the door, There were 2 little flowers there:2 blue dasies, sprouting out of the ground._ Man, Sakura's feelings really cut into her gardening._ To him he thought the Dasies resembled fragilness. (A/N: Is that even a word?) The blue resembled feeling; like sadness. And only having 2 Daisies there resembled loss...Mabye. He lost his train of thought. _Okay, I better do what I came here to do, to drop off a little letter for Sakura. Not finding the real reason why she planted them in the first place._

Sasuke arrived at her door-step and drops off the letter. Since he's Sauske Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha, he left with no emotion._ I still wonder why she still loves me. I mean, I'm so mean to her; or WAS mean to her, and she still held on. I said "You're annoying" like 1,000 million times; and she still came back for more. Yet, I should still ask the same question: Why do I still love her?_

As Sasuke leaves, he's entranted in thought why she still loved him and why he still loved her. Walking toward the sunset a thought pops in:_ You're my light; and you take me away from the sins of the world._ (A/N: Isn't that a bible line or something?)As he looks up, he sees fangirls. Each sugar-induced woman (and some men) is rushing toward him; with signs saying "I 3 U SASUKE!" and "MARRY ME SASUKE!" And all screaming with delight. _Oh...shit._ And Sasuke takes off.

...Inside Sakura's house...

Sakura was knitting a nice scarf. Her little cat was right beside her; napping. The scarf was REALLY LONG, like she has been knitting it from the dinosaur age. She never really planned to wear it, but she thought it would be smart to cast off and start a new one. So, she did.

When she tries on her scarf, she hears little patters of feet in front of her house. Then she hears a crowd pass by.

_Sasuke's back._

_**CHA! **_

" What time is it?" She walks to the clock. It's 12:30. She sighs._ What better way to spend a saturday then being inside...alone._

_**You're not alone.**_

_Yes, I am. I'm still regretting the little letter I sent him._

_**You should'nt be.**_

_What if he shows his friends?_

_**You already asked that question.**_

_Hn...Mabye he does care._

_**There you go!**_

_Mabye he wrote back!...But mabye not._

_**Well...be hopeful!**_

Sakura leaves the room, and steps outside. There sitting on her front step was a letter. To her, it was one of the most plain letters she could of gotten. Sakura bent down to get it. She closes the door slightly; and looks at the little letter.

_Well, this person did'nt go over-the-top with the letter._

_**And...**_

_Well, come on! It's a little cube._

_**Notice anything? **_

_Shut up. I'm reading it._

Sakura reads the little letter. Sakura exploded with joy! _ **UH-HUH! UH-HUH! I GOTS A DATE WITH SASUKE! AT THE HOTTEST PLACE TO BE! ANYONE WHO'S ANYONE EATS THERE! Having a date with a hot guy at a Hot restarunt...OH MY GOODNESS! What will I wear? With what shoes? OH MY GOODNESS! MUST...CALL...HINATA! THEN TENTEN! SCREW INO-PIG! No, wait. I CAN BRAG IN HER FACE! This is gonna be good.**_

Sakura dashes toward the phone and the wardrobe.

...AT THE BLUEGRASS GRILL...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUE?

I feel this one was dry... but please...Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, It's Scribbles13! I enjoy reading my reviews, and it makes me happy that you (People who review) take time...like 2 minutes...to write me a little note on what you thought of the story. Thank you!

So, where were we? Oh, yes, I remember...

...AT THE BLUEGRASS GRILL...

_**CHA! GO SAKURA, GO SAKURA! IT'S YO' BIRTHDAY, IT'S YO' BIRTHDAY... I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO DROP OFF THE NOTE!**_

_I know. Thank you._

_**You're welcome. **_

Sakura arrived at the restaurant, looking fabulous. It was a lovely pink dress, with small, little hearts all over it. Her hair was put up Giesha-style (A/N: With all the chopsticks and all that Jazz) and her make-up looked like a make-up artist did it. Sakura walks up to the matre'd.

"Hello, welcome to the bluegrass grill, How may I serve you?"

"Hello, Mabye you can help me."

The matre'd laughs. "That's what I'm here for."

"I'm looking for my date. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm looking for sauske Uchiha."

"Hn. Follow me, Ma'am."

"Thank you."

After walking and dodgeing people and chairs, The matre'd leads the delicate flower( Sakura) to a door. "Here we are. Have a nice time!"

"Thanks, once again."

"You're welcome."

The matre'd leaves. Sakura turns the door-knob._ Creeeeeeeeeeeeek. _

_Hn. Great. No lights are on. I feel like I got lead into the Janitor's Closet. _

_**(Sighs) Be hopeful...**_

_Alright..._

A deep voice came from the back of the room. "I've been waiting for you..."

_Who is this?_

"Who are you?" Sakura asks.

The door gets slammed behind her back.

_The room is dark, The door slammed behind me, and there is this weird person who has been waiting for me... Hn, typicial._

"Lee. I know it's you. Did'nt you get married already? Why do you still love me? I thought you loved that girl, utada."

"I'm not Lee, Sakura Haruno."

_Oh, shit._

_­­­­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUE?_

This is just a teaser for the next chapter. I was bored and I wrote Just a little teaser. Please...can you review? I like to hear(Well, techinally read) what you thought of my story.

V V

Peace to all,

Scribbles13


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,all! The last time I checked how many people read the story; and it was 666. So, I felt like writing...it's the devil's number... 0.0 (In my opinion at least)

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Oh, shit._

The lights turn on. At first, sakura can't see who the person is;because the light is blinding. The person quickly blindfolds her. Then he kisses her.

_Oh...my...god._

Sakura struggles. He just grabs her hands.

_Man, this guy is very persvasive._

_**Are'nt you scared? I am.**_

_This guy is a good kisser!_

_**Idiot.**_

_Hey, It's not my fault!_

_**Fine, enjoy the kisss. But you don't even know who the HELL this guy is!**_

_Well, there has to be one way to find out who he is..._

_**(Sighs) Yeah, by swapping spit with every guy in town. That'll be like...REALLY unwise.**_

"Who are you?" Sakura asks.

_**Well, that's ONE way to find out who he is.**_

"Anyone you want me to be." He replies.

"Can you take the blind-fold off, then?"

"Umm...sorry. I can't."

"Why?" Sakura cocks her head; with the blind-fold on.

"I just can't."

He leaves; and he asks the matre'd to attend to Sakura; just to take off the blind-fold.

...MEANWHILE...

_He left! _

_**HE LEFT! WHAT AN ASS-HOLE! OHMYGOD...**_

_Well, someone will help._

_**Psh...who?**_

_Well...I'll do it._

_**Hey, why did'nt you try that earlier?**_

_I dunno._

_**Idiot. Why do I HAVE to be related to you?**_

_I should be asking the same thing, forehead girl._

_**You know you are just talking about yourself.**_

_...DAMN IT! YOU ALWAYS GET ME IN THE LOOP-HOLES! DARN YOU! Jackass._

_**You're talking about yourself, again.**_

_STFU._

Sakura takes off the blind-fold. She looks around. She is amazed at the room. The room was amazing; The walls had Sakura trees in bloom, and the floor was like cobblestone, but it had the Sakura petals on the ground; circleing the table. The table was in the middle of the room; with a little bonsai in the middle. The table was round and the chairs were modeled after a Cherry Blossom petal. Sakura decides to sit at the table. Sakura notices a little letter (A/N: That's why the story is called "The little letter"!) by the bonsai. She picks it up, and as nosy as she is, she reads it.

_Meet me outside Ino's flower shop, alright?_

Sakura is so curious; that she decides to go.

...AT INO'S FLOWER SHOP...

Sakura stands outside Ino's flower shop. Ino steps outside.

"Hey, I don't need you to promote my flower shop on the billboard you call a forehead."

"Hey, I'm meeting someone here, Ino-PIG!"

"Oh yeah, someone dropped this note off for you."

"For once, I say Thank you."

Sakura takes the note from Ino.

"SHYCHE!" And runs off with the note.

"Loser." Ino grumbles.

Sakura walks back to her house and decides to read the little letter.

_When will I ever meet this person?_

_**I dunno. You're asking yourself.**_

_...I'm going to read it anyway._

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_I'm sorry I could not be there at the flower shop. I was busy with some other thing. I promise I will meet you at the park. You'll see me sitting on a picnic blanket under the stars. Please show up. Please..._

_Awaiting your arrival tomorrow,_

_6878193710188_

Sakura is eager to know who the person is; she goes.

...AT THE PARK...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CONTINUE?

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't write for a few days because I'm still travelling. Alrighty! I would finish the story; but I don't wanna waste my dad's battery. Mabye I'll finish when I want to. (**Sticks tounge out)** Nayh! What'cha gonna do about it? (Just kidding!) I'll try to finish it ASAP! I write at least one chapter a day. Geez. (Smiles) For all the people reviewing, thank you! I really enjoy it that you take the time out to tell me that you like it!

Peace out homies,

Scribbles13


	5. The end

Hey, It's Scribbles13. I'm Really happy that there are 31 people who are happy with the story! And there are 11 people who put me under "Alerts"! I'm really happy! THANK YOU!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

...AT THE PARK...

Sakura enters the park. It's about 7:00. She looks around.

_Great, he's not here. _

_**GOODNESS...JUST GO FIND HIM!**_

_Alright..._

Sakura sees a hill.

_Hn. Mabye he's behind this hill._

_**As I told you, Be hopeful!**_

She gets to the top of the hill. She is amazed at what she sees. The stars gleam with delight; allowing her to feel so special. There are no trees there, and all she sees is open sky. After looking at the sky; and being amazed; she sees someone. The person is sitting with his hands back, legs splayed out; and head up staring at the sky. There is a little picnic blanket with a picnic basket by him. Sakura walks over.

"Finally you showed up."

"How did you know I was there?"

"I just knew."

"Who are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because if I did, you would not like it."

"Wha-"

Sakura is interuppted by a kiss; but not any NORMAL  kiss. It was the same kiss that she got just the other night at the Bluegrass Grill.

Sakura smiles.

"I did'nt know you kiss that good, Sasuke."

"I did'nt know you would still love me after all those years."

"One night in bed will explain all."

"Alright."

And they leave hand in hand, going to sakura's house to "Exchange" their love for one another.

SCRIBBLES13: Yadda yadda yadda, after a few years of dating; Sasuke Proposes to Sakura. Sakura is overwelmed and she says, "Yes!" And they lived happly ever after. But after 45 years of Happy marrage and kids; Sasuke dies. Sakura is not sad;nor is she happy(Well, duh! Her husband died). Sakura lives the rest of the 2 months without Sasuke. Sakura falls asleep. In her dream is her and sauske (Young version, not old fart version)are alone in a white void; and they are in a cuddle.

_If I never dropped off that little letter; none of this would of happened.**\**_

_**CHA!**_

Sasuke kisses her on the lips.

"Join me."

"I'll do anything for you, Sasuke."

As she walks the steps with sasuke hand in hand, Getting closer to the gate, She slipps out of our world and into Sasuke and her's paradice.

_**The end**_

Hey, yall! Now just because I finished the story...does not mean that you should not stop writing reviews! Please! By the way...I cried at the end of my OWN story... how wimpy is that? (Smiles) It really touched me in the heart. This story goes out to all the people who reviewed, and who will review. This also goes out to my friends, and my Crush.

Hope to see ya on the flip-side!

Scribbles13


End file.
